onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/Parody : I Saw A Bright Light
This is a parody to DSP's production here. In bold are his production, the rest are my parody. ^_^ I said my goodbyes, Luffy clinging to the wound on my back. I thanked him. He was a good kid. I knew I couldn't survive the hit. i decided to accept death, and gave everyone a smile. The feeling faded from my body. The sensation was that of slowly falling asleep. I didn't believe in a God, but if there was one I didn't think I'd be let in heaven. The life of a pirate is a evil one. There was a period that felt like an eternity. I couldn't feel anything, but it felt as if I was awake, just floating. Floating in the void between life and death. I didn't know if I was dead or alive. I saw a bright light. It was tiny, but it was bright. Then it grew, I felt the sensation of moving. Faster, and faster I felt myself move. Suddenly the darkness turned to white. A bright, blinding white. It faded a bit, and it became clear. It was the brightest, shiniest thing I had ever witnessed in my life. I can't even describe it, as it was just too beautiful. I looked down at myself, I was definable there, not just a void space anymore. I touched my head, my hair was fine. Felt myself, everything seemed normal. I was even wearing the same clothes, but my wound was gone. I looked over, to my right side. A giant golden gate stood there, beautifully designed, again i cant even describe the beauty in detail. "You know.... I would've sent you to Hell." I looked over, and there he was. Standing there was the man himself. He has a blondish white beard. Much shorter than I expected. Along with that he has slicked back blonde hair. In depictions of God he was a giant, with a bald head and long beard. His appearance surprised me. "Wha.. what?" I asked him. "I would have sent you to hell if it weren't he said. for that thing you did." he said. "Hell?" this surprised me, I didn't think i was that bad. "Attempted murder. Theft. Gluttony. Sloth. Pride. You had too much bad..." Had to cut him short of his almighty speech, heard enough "Shut yer trap!" I said as I stood up on my own feet. "I ain't let my end be controlled by others..." Flamed up my right hand and took defensive stance. "Even in death, you still hold that pride of a pirate with you. When will you learn, young one? Do I need to personally teach you some manners?" He said in a calm voice. "Heh, try me!" I turned my whole body into intangible fire, fully utilising my logia powers. I looked at the man straight up in his eyes, then I glanced over his shoulder and saw Oyaji at a distance behind him. What is he doing here!? There's another figure of a man with curved black mustache standing next to him. And both of them seems to be giving me a double handed wave. Must be happy to be seeing me, I guess. "Wait there, Oyaji. I'll be over as soon as I take care of this feller here." Now I saw both of them frowning with a slap on the forehead. What's up with those two anyway? I dashed forward. "HIII-KENNN!!!" The column of fire was aimed straight at his chest. I saw him holding up his right arm forward with an open palm. My attack stopped short within an arm's length of the target. IMPOSSIBLE! "Boy, you still have much to learn about the afterlife." He said with a cheeky grin. "While you may be powerful during your life with your logia powers and all but here its nothing!" He extinguished my flame column attack with relative ease and when his palm touched my punching fist, I felt a sensation of something being sucked away from my body. I caught a glimpse of his other hand, its holding a fruit of some sorts. I took a few steps backward. This guy is no pushover, I need to be serious. "OUGI!" I bend my knees and then place my palm towards the ground "DAI ENKAI..." ... ... Nothing happened. No heat, no flame, not even a light. What is going on? Why is my power not activated!? "My job here is done. I'll be taking my leave. Seeing that you still hold that high pride of a pirate in you, I guess you are still not ready for Heaven, though you do not qualify for Hell either. I'll just leave you here until the right time comes." After saying that, he disappeared into this air. What is this, a magic show??? I walked towards Oyaji. "Yo! Oyaji. Why are you here? Where are we?" "So, this is my kid?! What a brat! Just like me when I was at his age, uwakakakaka!!! I'm real damned proud!" I made a cheeky face towards this man who claims to be my father. Not feeling any father-son bonding here... I'll just ignore... "Ace. You should not have done what you did there. We had it all worked out but you ruined everything!" Oyaji said with a rather angry voice "What do you mean?" "We have spoken to him and he told us you would have qualified for Heaven for the final deed that you did (saving Luffy). He was there just to "collect" something from you before sending you towards Heaven" "Collect? What are you saying? That guy is damn powerful! Not even my Mera Mera powers can do as much as scratch him. Just WHO is he?" "My boy," Roger said "You came face to face with the man who ate the Hito Hito no Mi, model Prophet. This is a junction point between Heaven and Hell in the afterlife. Any person who's dead will fall here and its him who redirects one towards Heaven or Hell." "He held absolute power over everything and anything in this place, after the almighty Creator he was the next most powerful. He's just here to collect your devil fruit powers, that's all. After that, you will be on your way towards the better place. Now you are stuck here!" Oyaji roared. "Why didn't you told me earlier!?" I scowled. "We DID! We shook our hands to tell you not to do it! YOU saw us!" Oyaji scolded. "I thought you guys are waving and welcoming me..." *sweatdrop* "Uwakakakaka! My boy has my genes!" "Oh shut up! By the way, why are you here Oyaji?" "I ... (sweatdrop) also had a little run-in with that Prophet as well" Oyaji said as his voice gets softer towards the end of his sentence. "Uwakakakaka!! And I was there trying to stop him!" Roger said while pointing towards a direction, laughing all the way as if the whole thing was a hilarious matter. "DEJA VU! UWAKAKAKAKAKA!!!" "OH SHUT UP!!!" Both Oyaji and I exclaimed. Of all the sudden we saw this young guy appearing at quite a distance away from us. He woke up, looked around, puzzling over his current whereabouts. Then the prophet feller showed up in front of him, again holding something in his left hand. We saw those two exchanging some words and then the young guy seems to be angry and looks to be putting up a fight. He transformed into a sabertooth feline, I suppose he's an Ancient Zoan user. He looked around and saw us. We did our best to stop him from doing what silly thing he was about to do. Too late! He attacked the prophet! Must have got his powers sucked out while the prophet was pinning him on the ground. Poor guy, looks like another new member into our group... "UWAKAKAKAKA!!! YET ANOTHER DEJA VU!!" roared the ex-pirate king. Category:Blog posts